Timeless Decree
by SweetnessAfterDeath
Summary: White has gotten everything she ever hoped for. A Pokemon adventure and succeeding in being the youngest person to become Champion of their region. She has everything, except the answers to the questions about a certain green haired man, N. But it seems that Celebi is here to help with the answers she is seeking. But what will that cost her? A Ferriswheelshipping WhitexN story.


N never felt so alone in his life as he huddled in the corner while looking into the deep darkness of the chamber. He could feel his teeth reacting to the coldness of his body, making chattering noises that echoed in the small space. Unwillingly bringing his hands up to the jaws of his mouth, the poor child tried to clamp his mouth shut, afraid to make even more noise.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Shivering violently, N yanked the collar of his shirt as he tried to cover his ears to shield them from the sounds of footsteps. Sighing deeply, he began whimpering quietly, thinking nonsense to distract him from what he knew was to become of him.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Think of nice happy pokemon. Think of non-abused pokemon. Think of happier times. Think of warm daisies growing in a meadow. Just don't think about_ _**that**__._

But the more N told himself to not think about it, the more the thought became clearer in his mind. He couldn't think about anything else. Yanking on his green hair only made his scalp scream in pain, making his eyes water.

A bloodthirsty scream was heard through the thick walls of the chamber. Not expecting this, N bit on his lip, making it so that it began bleeding. He could tell that his lips were beginning to numb up as more screams echoed around the dark room.

_Don't think about it._

White stood straight up in her bed, suddenly cold as ice. Yet, she was sweating badly enough that her nightgown was soaking wet. In a panic she stripped the clothing off, throwing it on the floor of her bedroom as the brunette rushed to the closet to pull on a dry piece of garment.

"The third time this week," She grumbled to herself, throwing on an oversized gray V-neck. It wasn't like the shirt was going to help with her situation but White could care less. If she sweated through this shirt she'd throw on another one. "I knew I shouldn't have watched that scary movie with Bianca last week."

Glancing behind her, White eyed her dialogue clock, squinting to make out the numbers. **2:48**, not her favorite time of the day. Besides the fact that now White was wide awake, it was even worse that she had no one to talk to for the next five hours. Everyone was asleep.

_I guess I could read a book, _She thought while shuffling to the other side of her room where she yanked a drawer open, rummaging blindly for the small paperback novel. Becoming frustrating by the fact that White couldn't see anything, she flailed her arm unproductively.

_Maybe I should just turn on the lights…_

White briefly stopped her search to feel her way to the nearest wall. Then she slowly felt her way to the entrance where she felt a plastic switch. Flicking it on, White was blinded for a period of time as her pupils tried to adjust from the sudden impact of light.

"Argh," She groaned, rubbing her eyes painfully. "I guess that wasn't my _best_ idea ever."

White then slowly skittered across her bedroom once more over to the open drawer to look for her book. She only found small key chains that she collected from all over Unova, her extra undergarments, and her favorite children's picture book from when she was five.

_Ah, the memories,_ White thought to herself as she picked up the picture book. "_Travel Through Time!"_ was in bold letters on the cover of the book along with a picture of the green pokemon, Celebi.

White smiled as she ran her fingers over the cover of the book.

"_Daddy, Daddy, read me a story?"_

"_Of course sweetheart, which one would you like me to read?"_

"_This one, this one!"_

"_Travel Through Time…you really do love Celebi, don't you, White?"_

"_Of course I do! Celebi is awesome!"_

"If only you could read it to me one last time." White whispered, bringing the book to her lips and pressing it against them softly. "Daddy, I miss you."

A sudden draft snapped the brunette out of her memories as she shuddered. Setting the book down on the dresser, White turned only to find that her window was open, letting the cold morning air enter in bedroom.

_That's odd. I don't remember the window being open._

Walking over to the mysteriously open window, she popped her head out, only to find it still too dark to see anything. _Maybe I accidently left it open last night._

Scratching the back of her head, confused, she shut the window. Fixing the messed up curtains, a small sound caught her attention. She paused long enough to find the picture book open in the middle of the room.

"I must be going crazy," White mumbled to herself, quietly moving her body to the center of the room. "How did this get all the way over here?"

As she bent down to pick up the book, White noticed that the book was opened to a page with a crying boy with green hair, hugging a Celebi.

"I don't remember that being in the book." She grumbled, becoming suspicious. "I wonder what-"

"_**Celbriiiiii!**_"

With one quick turn of her head, White froze in horror as she was then engulfed in green light.


End file.
